


Unlife's Little Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bloodplay, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unlife's Little Pleasures

Margolotta has always liked to play with her food.

She lets the rat run, catches it, lets it run; iron-hard fingers close over the tail. She's kept this one for a year, now, raised it practically from its pink and blind days; tickled it and fed it and named it Brutha.

Now it's a meal.

She lifts the creature by the tail and bites its soft belly. It screams and dies.

She tosses the drained animal on the floor, knowing Igor will clean up later, and reaches into the cage for Sessifet. She's still peckish.

She remembers the old days fondly – most Ribboners do, the ones that haven't developed pesky consciences. She sometimes liked them to run, back then, too, but she mostly misses a certain something that no rat could replace – the bouquet of the blood of a woman in orgasm. She presses the rat's soft fur against her cheek and remembers – women, young, old – watching and touching and tasting until they whimper and moan and bend to her – and then drinking – oh.

Sessifet falls lifeless on the floor. Margolotta blinks and returns to the present. Sighing a little, she straightens her skirt and walks back to her paperwork.


End file.
